onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece in Spain
The Spanish dub of One Piece premiered on the channel Telecinco and the channel formally known as Fox Kids España (later known as Jetix España and now as Disney XD España) from 2003 to 2008 and was dubbed by Arait Multimedia. At March 2011 it started airing at the channel Boing and keeps airing there until today. The dub has aired up to episode 195, and as of April 2011, 68 new episodes are being dubbed. History When the show first aired on Telecinco, it received very little censorship, but made some changes in dialogue (such as renaming Luffy's attacks into silly Spanish puns). But as the dub progressed into the Baroque Works Saga, blood was digitally erased (only the good guy's blood) and scenes were cut. The Spanish dub was similar to the Korean dub in that they wanted to make the show more localized for viewer, so as a result most Japanese (and English) text was digitally erased and written in Spanish (the art matches the Japanese very well in most cases). All of the openings and some of the endings (see below) were dubbed into Spanish. However, Telecinco only received the rights to episodes 1-102 before Jetix picked up the reigns by airing episodes 103-195. These episodes were 100% uncut visual-wise and did not have text translated to Spanish (however the Openings and Endings were still dubbed), the reason why texts are not translated as usual was because they did ran out time. On March 7th, 2011, One Piece was picked up by the Turner owned Boing Channel, and has recieved higher ratings than most of the programming on the channel. Arait Multimedia had received up to episode 400 and is currently dubbing more episodes as April 2011, until episode 263. Manga Volumen Wanted!.jpg Volumen 56.jpg Anime Voice Actors Name changes in Castilian dub: Character Names: *Roronoa Zoro is called Zorro Ronoa. *Usopp is called Usuff. *Piiman, Tamanegi, and Ninjin have their names translated to Spanish. They are Pimiento, Cebolla and Zanahoria, respectively. *Going Merry is called Alma de Merry (Merry's Soul). *Mihawk is called El Cetrero Fantasmal (The Ghostly falconer). *Arlong has a different epithet: Escualo (Shark) instead of "The Saw". *Hatchan is called Octy. *Kuroobi is called Black Belt. *Commodore Pudding Pudding is called Pudin Pudin. *Captain Nezumi is called Rata (Rata is the Spanish for Rat). *Smoker is called Malhumo (Bad Smoke). *Laboon is called Rabún. *Igaram is called Igarapoi. *Baroque Works' numbers are changed from cardinal to ordinal, and the "Mr." is translated. For example, Mr. 3 is called Don Tercero (Mr. Third). *Carue is called Calu. *Kuromarimo is called Kuromarino, and so, Chessmarimo is called Chessmarino. *Dalton is called Dolton. *Negikuma Maria is called Osa Negi. if the Spanish for (female) Bear. Negi is left in Japanese. *The Isshi-20 are called Los 20 Medis (Medis may come from Médicos, the Spanish for Doctors). *Hiluluk is called Huruku. *Crocodile is called Cocodrilo (Literal Spanish translation). *Kohza is called Koza. *Portgas D. Ace is called Portgas D. As (Spanish for Ace). *Kurohige and Shirohige have their names translated (Barbanegra and Barbablanca, respectively) but Shirohige is also called Mostacho Albino (Albino Moustache) sometimes. *Kung-Fu Dugongs are called Karatekas Dugong. *Barbarossa is called Barba Rusa (Russian Beard). *Pell is called Pelu. *Bon Kurei is called sometimes Bon Clay and other times is called Bonkure. *Sanji's "Mr. Prince" epithet is translated to just "Príncipe" (Prince), but one time he was called "Don Príncipe", what fits with Baroque Works members' translations. *Tsumegeri Guards are called Tropa Sumeregi (Tsumeregi Troup). It's curious that the narrator says the name right calling them "Tsumegeri", but all the other characters call them "Tsumeregi". *Enel is called Ener. Places: *East Blue, West Blue, North Blue and South Blue are translated to Spanish. They are called Mar del Este, Mar del Oeste, Mar del Norte y Mar del Sur, respectively (Mar is the Spanish for Sea). *The All Blue is called Gran Índigo (Great Indigo). *Cocoyasi Village is changed to Villa Coconut. *Drum Island is changed to Isla Yembé. *Alubarna is called Albarna. Others: *The Devil Fruits are changed to Nueces de Belcebú (Beelzebub nuts), but sometimes are also called Frutas del Demonio (Demon Fruits). *Beli are called Doblones (Spanish for Doubloons). *Baroque Works is changed to Banda Baroque (Baroque Gang). *The Den-Den Mushi is called Caracolófono mix of Caracol (Snail) and Teléfono (Phone). *The Rumble Balls are called Píldoras Reactivas (Reactive Pills). *The Clima Tact is called Ataque Climático (Climatic Attack). Translation Errors: *Sometimes, the Grandline is called Gran Índigo. However, this was the name they gave to the All Blue, so when that happens it just brings confusion. *In the Warship Island arc, Nelson Royale is said to be an admiral, but he is a commodore. Censorship/Edits *Most text was translated into Spanish in episodes 1-102. *Blood was erased from good characters in episodes 52-102. *Usopp's name was changed to Usuff and became an Iberian Muslim that said "Allah" frequently. *Baroque Works members, Gan Fall and Mihawk talk in Old Castilian, and Shandora citizens talk in an Indian-like dialect. *Alabasta citizens have an arabian accent. *In Episode 85, the scene where Hiluluk is shown naked is censored, showing a close-up of his face instead. *The Okama Kenpo is changed to Ballet Kenpo. Bon Kurei never mention okamas, and just talk about ballet and dance. *In Episode 120, the Tsumegeri Guards "aument the presion of the water inside their bodies" instead of "drinking the Hero Water". This may be due to a bad translation. Openings and Endings All the Openings were dubbed into Spanish: *Opening 1 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rneym8RSoKI *Opening 2 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUCGNcJSsoY *Opening 3 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hsMQSYz_Us *Opening 4 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1yUgZ5kmVg Most of the Endings were dubbed into Spanish, however endings 5,10,11,12 were only partially aired and endings 3, 4 didn't air at all. This is no explantion for this bizarre occurance. At Boing Channel's broadcast, the endings are not airing. *Ending 1 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtkpYml_mCA *Ending 2 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLPBUlw0WIg *Ending 5 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fdC0LOUFUI&feature=related *Ending 6 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoDp5SePjs8 *Ending 7 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSrDiQbzmVY&feature=related *Ending 8 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Fpx-DtckIc&feature=related *Ending 9 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2duenD_Fmc&feature=related *Ending 10 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBLj88-Mx3Y&feature=related *Ending 11 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYqciPrG5K8&feature=related *Ending 12 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0bbRHybkuE&feature=related Videogames Some of the videogames got PAL releases. These were: *One Piece: Grand Adventure (GC/PS2). *One Piece: Round the Land (PS2). *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 1: El Tesoro Bajo las Olas (Wii). Unlimited cruise *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2: El Despertar del Héroe (Wii). *One Piece: Gigant Battle! (NDS) The translation for Unlimited Cruise 1 and 2 is more faithful than the dub and manga ones. See also * One Piece in Catalonia * One Piece in Basque * One Piece in Galician External Links *Arait Multimedia's Website Site Navigation Category:One Piece International